Surprises
by Yennj
Summary: Jackie and Hyde broke up but not all is what it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story picks up at the end of season 7 but with a few changes. Season 8 is changed almost completely. Jackie left for Chicago and Hyde got drunk and went after Jackie a few days later. But Kelso never said the comment about them doing it, instead Hyde walked in just as Kelso walked out of the shower complaining about the water pressure. Hyde assumed they had slept together and left. He went to Vegas where he drunkenly used the ring he was going to propose to Jackie with and married Sam. Jackie returned home a day or so before Hyde because she was really worried that he disappeared and she had quite a bit to explain. Hyde comes home with Sam and Jackie leaves stunned and heart-broken. Hyde decides to try and work things out with Sam rather than admit to Jackie he was wrong. Before Kelso leaves to be with his baby and Brooke he makes Jackie promise to talk with Hyde. When Jackie finally gets Hyde alone, only heated words are exchanged and she leaves again for Chicago. In Jackie's absence Donna and Sam have grown close which pleases both Hyde and Eric because Sam has taught Donna some new "moves." Fez is upset about Kelso and Jackie leaving and writes them both once a week updating them about what's been going on in Point Place with the remains of the gang. Jackie writes back every so often and Kelso sends pictures of the baby. Things are going fine until one evening Fez comes into the basement with a new Jackie letter.

Fez: My princess has written yet again!

Eric: Oh, well if it's another three-page letter detailing her new outfits then I'm afraid there are chores to do.

Fez: But she needed those clothes to seem professional at work, she painted a very clear picture…I can just imagine her taking it all off…

Sam: Fez, you need a girlfriend. And Jackie needs a life.

Donna: Yeah, doesn't she even have any friends up there?

Sam: No wonder she wanted you back baby!

Hyde: Whatever.

Hyde sat on his chair alone. Sam had stopped sitting on his lap about a month ago and neither seemed to mind. He liked hearing those letters. He'd thought about writing her a few times himself but knew he couldn't. Hyde really was sorry how things had turned out but he figured that she had gotten pretty much what she had wanted. She was in Chicago and often times shopping. She didn't really ever mention any friends though but she never was that easy to get along with. Sam had pretty much replaced Jackie and everyone seemed pretty pleased except for Fez and Kelso was gone. He liked Sam too, but that was just it, he _liked_ her. It was refreshing for a while to not have such a deep connection with another person and without Jackie around he was beginning to forget what it felt like to love someone.

Fez: Yes it is your 'whatever's that made her leave you son-of-a-bitch! Ahem! Now, here it is:

_Dear Fez,_

_Sorry it took me so long to write again…Thank you so much for the good luck! I got the job! I am so excited! My boss is so great, he introduced me to all the newscasters and the other unimportant little people that do the work. I went out for some drinks with one of the reporters that night (don't worry, I didn't drink with them) and well…now I have newscaster boyfriend, Brad! We've been together for almost 3 weeks now. He loves kids and can't wait to start a family already! He has taken me all over the city and he can get into all these behind the scenes places. It's so cool. Last night we went to this fancy dinner party and all these famous people were there! John Travolta even bought me a drink! (Brad wasn't too happy about it so we left…but I still have bragging rights!) Someday soon you guys will all have to come up for a concert because he has BACKSTAGE passes! Tell everyone not to get too jealous! Also tell Mrs. Foreman I'm sorry but Brad wants me to go to his cabin for Thanksgiving. I miss you! Send my love! _

_Jackie_

Fez: Awww…this letter would be horrible if not for the backstage passes and the candy she sent with it.

Donna: Hey I can get backstage passes too!

Eric: Yes, we all know Hot Donna.

Sam: Well, it's about damn time she moved on, now if she comes back she won't be such a whiny bitch! Oh wait…Donna you said she was always that way. Burn!

Hyde: Sam, you can't burn someone if they're not here to receive it.

Eric: Damn. Now my mom has one more reason to drink this Thanksgiving.

Fez: Actually she has two more reasons. Kelso is coming home!

Sam: That hot guy? Really? When's he coming?

Fez: Well, he's coming next week but he's staying with Jackie for a few days before coming home.

Hyde: And Brad thought a guy buying Jackie a drink was bad, wait till he sees Kelso feel her ass when he says hello.

Jackie had mentioned that her friend was coming to stay for a few days before Thanksgiving to Brad but he was going to be out of town so she avoided an interrogation. He thought it would be one of her cheer girl friends. Why bother with details? Brad was always so jealous of other guys, but he claims it was just that he had never been so passionate about anyone before. Besides with Jackie being pregnant and all, he was just being protective. That's right, Jackie is pregnant. You want the back story: She left Point Place after finding out to have some time to think. After Hyde got drunk she was even more upset. Kelso came when she called crying at night, she figured he might have something valuable to say since he was having a baby soon too. He came and after crying on his shoulder she got sick allover him. He went for a shower and that's when Hyde walked in.

She moved home to tell Steven everything but was so hurt by him that she decided her and the baby would be fine on their own, maybe when the baby actually came they would work something out. But it was too painful still. She was brooding for most of the time when she was in Chicago but somehow managed to land the job. Brad had offered to buy her a drink and she just burst out telling him the whole sob story. He took her hand and was very sweet, almost too sweet. Since then, he's never allowed her to leave his side. It was sweet at first but, now it just made her jumpy. Whenever he flew off the handlebars and she got mad he would burst out in a temper and then come back with a dozen roses and a new diamond encrusted piece for either her or the baby. Problem was that she never knew exactly what would set him off, like when he saw her writing the letter, he actually shoved her off the chair. It was an accident, of course, he was just upset that she was writing other people instead of talking to him. What she hadn't told Fez about the Travolta incident was that Brad had slammed her wrist in the door and broken it. She had never seen a person more sorry than he was. But somehow she couldn't let go of the feeling that it wasn't just an accident. He was so caring other times though that it seemed pointless to doubt his sincerity. Nonetheless she was happy he would be out of town when Kelso came.

Hyde was partially relieved that Jackie had found someone new that could actually afford to keep her happy but at the same time he was disappointed. He knew that they shared something deeper than what she had ever felt before, that their relationship hadn't been shallow. He wanted to yell at her for what she had traded their relationship in for but he could no sooner admit his feelings to her than he could to turn back time. Still something seemed off about this guy, he actually had the power to make Jackie leave a party with John Travolta? Maybe they were in love but so had they once upon a time and Jackie wouldn't have left that party it were him that asked her to leave.

Kelso arrived at night and took a taxi over to Jackie's new apartment (basically it's Brad's apartment). Kelso was excited to be back in the Midwest to see everyone but especially wanted to see Jackie. He still loved her very much, but only as a friend, and when he had left she was in a bad place. He wanted to have the whole gang back together but knew that Jackie wouldn't go back to the basement unless she had to. So, in order to see Jackie he had to make a private trip but some Jackie was better than no Jackie. When he reached the complex he couldn't believe it, she lived at one the swankiest places in Chicago! He buzzed up the stairs and Jackie let him in. She was so excited to see him that she couldn't wait until he came to the door, she met him in the hall.

Jackie: Michael!

Michael and Jackie embrace and as usual his hands give her rear a familiar pat. Jackie giggles and leans up to kiss him on the cheek before pulling away with a tear in her eye.

Jackie: Oh Michael, I missed you so much! Come on, I want to show you my apartment.

Jackie led him in by the hand and showed him around. Afterwards they sat out on the balcony.

Jackie: How are things with Brooke?

Michael: Great, we're actually getting along really well living together. So who's this Brad guy?

Jackie's eyes immediately drifted over the skyline and she grabbed her wrist.

Jackie: Things are going alright, I mean he's just so different that it's complicated sometimes. He's been really stressed at work lately though. He's working now actually. He should be home sometime tomorrow night. (Pause) So, you're leaving tomorrow at like 2 right?

Kelso: Well, I think so. (Pause) Jackie, I'm going to tell Hyde.

Jackie: What? Michael it is not your news to tell! I am just getting settled into this new life. Brad is fine with the fact that I'm pregnant. He actually wants to be a father, which is way more than I can for Steven!

Kelso: That's great Jackie, except Brad's not going to be the dad. And you never even gave Steven a chance. Maybe now that you have Brad around it will be easier to tell Steven.

Jackie: Maybe…but Michael, it's just too soon. I'm not even showing yet! Can you just keep the secret a little bit longer? I just don't want to ruin Thanksgiving.

Kelso: Alright. (sigh) So what is there to do in Chicago?

Jackie took Kelso to a nightclub that played jazz music and the two of them danced and talked like old times. It was so much fun to relax for an evening that Jackie lost track of time. She was leaning into him and laughing at his stories. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm hard and she winced turning around.

Brad: What the fuck is going on?

Jackie's face paled instantly.

Jackie: Brad, wha-what are you doing home?

Kelso held out his hand: Oh, you're Brad?

Brad: Yes, I'm her _boyfriend_ Brad. Or atleast I thought I was.

Brad lets go of Jackie and forcefully pushes her into Kelso.

Brad: Have fun taking out the trash.

Jackie sighs heavily and turns to Kelso who seems appalled.

Jackie: He's really just very insecure. I have to go talk to him. Why don't you stay at the hotel across the street and come by tomorrow at 10?

Kelso: But Jackie…

Jackie: Please?

Kelso: Jackie—

Jackie: He's good for the baby.

Kelso: Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.

The next day at Point Place, the Foreman house smelled of turkey and pies. It was fabulous! The gang, minus Sam, was down in the basement and Fez was counting down the time until Kelso arrived.

Fez: It is 4:15, Kelso should be here!

Hyde: Calm down little buddy, maybe he and Jackie just did some 'reminiscing' in Chicago.

Donna: Hey, speaking of…that…where is Sam?

Hyde: She split.

Eric: What? She ditched you!

Hyde: No, it was mutual. We're getting divorced and she just didn't feel like dealing with another Foreman family holiday.

Kitty calls from upstairs for some help and Donna and Eric leave the suddenly awkward room. Fez makes some excuse about candy and leaves too.

The basement door creaked open and Kelso poked his head in apprehensively looking around.

Hyde: Hey Kelso man!

Kelso: Shhhh! Are you the only one here now?

Hyde: Yeah why?

Kelso: I need a place to put her.

Kelso walked in to reveal he was holding a sleeping form.

Hyde: Jackie?

The form didn't stir.

Kelso: Shhh! Man, she passed out on the drive. She's exhausted.

Hyde opened his door for Kelso to walk through. He set her down on the bed and Hyde gasped.

Hyde: What the hell happened to her?

Kelso pulled aside Jackie's hair to reveal a black eye, swollen cheek, and fat lip. Hyde also took in the bruises around her neck and arms. Jackie stirred slightly and wincing took in a deep breath.

Kelso touched her hair lightly: Shhh…Jackie it's okay. You're with me at the Foreman's. Go back to sleep.

Sleepily Jackie nodded and fell back asleep.

Hyde and Kelso walked out of the room.

Kelso: I need to talk to Mrs. Foreman, she's like a doctor lady right?

Hyde: Nurse. (Pause) Has she been looked at yet by a doctor or something?

Kelso: Ambulance came this morning after I got there, he'd been gone about a half hour and she was unconscious. They said she should be alright but they're not sure about…

Hyde: What?

Kelso: I gotta go get Kitty.

Hyde held out his arm to stop him.

Hyde: Who did this?

Kelso: Brad. (pause) Listen I'll explain later what I can but right now, she needs something for the pain that won't hurt the baby.

Shit! Kelso hadn't meant to say anything but…there it was.

Hyde: What?

Kelso: I gotta go. Mrs. Foreman!


	2. Chapter 2

So…Jackie's pregnant. Hyde just hoped that Brad didn't know, otherwise he'd never be out of her life. Kitty's face had been somber upon exiting the room after her exam. Kelso told her that she was pregnant and Mrs. Foreman almost started to cry. She said that if Jackie's baby had a chance then Jackie really shouldn't be moved anymore than she has been. She also needs plenty of rest, the bags under her eyes were evident even with a swollen black eye. The girl was an exhausted mess. Kelso had apparently had the piece of mind to pack a few things, mostly because he had already had to change her once before they left Chicago since they'd been mangled and bloody. Kitty left to continue getting things ready upstairs and make some soup for Jackie when the gang started to file in again.

Eric and Donna came from downstairs only a few moments after Kitty had ascended them giving Hyde and Kelso no time to talk.

Eric: Okay, what did you do Kelso? My mom is cooking more furiously than ever!

Donna: Seriously, it's gonna be like a ten course meal. She's even making soup!

Eric: Yeah, who the hell wants soup on Thanksgiving?

Hyde: It's for Jackie.

Eric: What? Jackie came? Where is she?

Kelso: Shhhh…She's sleeping in Hyde's bed.

Donna raises her brows: What about her boyfriend? Well…wait I guess that boundaries never mattered anyway.

Hyde was already in his own little world, zoned out completely.

Kelso: Donna, you don't know _anything_.

Fez walks in.

Fez: Oooh! I want to know!

Eric: Fez, quiet! Jackie's sleeping!

Fez: Oh…my…God must have the holidays confused because this is what I wanted for Christmas! Kelso and Jackie are both home!

Kelso: Aww thanks Fez, but I'm sure you didn't ask for this. Jackie's been—

Hyde: Beaten. Where the hell does Brad live?

The rest of the gang is stunned but before Hyde reaches the door he says something that stops him.

Kelso: Man, he's in jail! You can't go messin' some guy up when Jackie needs you.

Donna: Wait, why would Jackie need Hyde?

Fez: She needs someone who would never hurt her little heart. What she needs is Fez.

Red comes downstairs.

Red: Hey idiots, I can hear you all the way upstairs. That girl does not need to be awakened by monkey sounds!

The kids begin to file upstairs, Hyde is last and Red stops him.

Red: Kitty will bring you down some food later, someone needs to stay with Jackie.

Hyde opens his mouth to speak but Red just glares at him and Hyde returns to basement. He goes to his door and opens it slightly. He drags his chair in from the basement and sits by her. He sits there for a few hours just letting his mind drift as he watches her sleep. He remembered everything. The way she would sleep resting just the top of her head on his arm and how she would roll over and kiss it in the morning. Or the way she would sometimes cry after they did it and she thought he'd fallen asleep. They were tears of joy and she would whisper that she loved him. Kitty brought down a tray of turkey, the drumstick was his, and even some pumpkin pie. She set the tray down on the small table and took his hand to squeeze for a moment.

Kitty: Steven, when she wakes up you'll need to go upstairs and get the soup off the stove. It's hot so be careful.

Steven nodded his head and started to eat his dinner. When he was done he came to a decision about what to do and picked up a magazine to occupy his mind instead of the regretful past. It was another few hours and Hyde could tell the house had been emptied. Jackie's eyes were closed but she stretched out and moaned to signal her awakening. She opened her one good eye and sat still for a moment. Then she began to sit up and looked around frantically. When she saw Hyde she sat there staring but when she opened her mouth to speak Hyde interrupted.

Hyde: Here (he fluffed up a pillow for her). Just sit up and I'll be right back.

He left the room before she could respond. A moment later he came down with a tray of soup and a big glass of milk with a straw. He set the tray down and held out the cup to her. When she lifted her hand to reach it, he saw that one wrist was bandaged and the other had a splint over a broken finger. He sighed deeply and held the glass out to her. She gulped down a few sips and started to pull away.

Hyde: Finish it Jackie.

Jackie did so slowly. After finishing the glass Hyde set it down and started on the soup. He would take a spoonful, blow on it and feed it to Jackie. The whole thing seemed humiliating to her and her face reddened as did his.

Jackie: I can take care of myself Steven.

Hyde: Yeah, it looks like you did a great job of that.

He held out another spoonful but Jackie turned away. Hyde let the spoon drop back into the bowl and got up to leave. He slammed the door and sat down on the couch. He watched tv. He was already tired from the day so sleep found him almost immediately. After Jackie had finished half the soup she set the rest aside and tried to go back to sleep but a nagging problem kept her awake: she had to pee! Finally, she took off the covers and stepped onto the floor wincing. Everything was aching. She went to the door and it creaked open. She saw Steven stir and look over his shoulder at her. His eyes got wide as he took in her pained face.

Hyde: What the hell is the matter with you? (He rushed over and picked her up carefully and his voice softened) Now, what do you need?

Jackie was extremely thankful for the relief but blushed profusely.

Jackie: (whispers) I have to go to the bathroom.

Hyde smirked and brought her to the bathroom but when he got there he frowned. Now what was he supposed to do? He didn't look at her as he spoke.

Hyde: Pull down your pants and I'll put you on the seat.

Jackie: Steven!

Hyde: You're not supposed to stand up, you might loose the ba—

Jackie: Fine!

Jackie did as she was told and awkwardly finished the task. Hyde picked her up again and brought her back to her room.

Jackie: Steven, I'm sorry you had to find out like this.

Hyde stared at her.

Jackie: It's just I thought you'd be so angry and I was scared to tell you and then Kelso was gone and I thought that would buy me some time and—

It all snapped into place for Hyde. This wasn't Brad's baby, it was Kelso's. She had been cheating on him all along. His face turned Zen.

Hyde: Well, you can't change the past.

Jackie looked at him relieved.

Jackie: Oh thank you so much for understanding you have no idea how scared I was that you would leave me again for Sam and—

Hyde: What? Listen Jackie, just get some rest okay, you can talk about the baby and the father in the morning. You need to go to sleep.

Hyde wasn't making any sense out of Jackie and figured maybe she'd taken a hit to the head too. They both fell back to sleep. Jackie immediately and Hyde after some circle time.

The next morning Kelso and Fez filed in at around 9am. Hyde and Jackie had just gotten back from the bathroom and he was on his way down with a glass of milk and a muffin.

Kelso: Hey, how is she?

Hyde: She's alright.

Fez: I cannot believe that my beautiful princess is going to have a baby!

Kelso: Yeah, did she tell you about that?

Hyde: Yeah man, she told me. I'd be hurt if but it's not really worth it, so congratulations.

Kelso: What? Hyde I have a baby! And there is no way it could be mine.

Hyde: But, she said it's not Brad's and—

Fez: It's yours you luck sonofabitch!

Hyde: No, cause see she told me it's Kelso's.

Kelso: Man, I haven't been with Jackie since she was like 16!

Hyde: Cut the crap I walked in on—

Kelso: Me coming out of the shower after Jackie got 'morning sick' all over me! It was gross man, what was I supposed to do?

Hyde: Wait so Jackie's pregnant with my baby?

Jackie from the other room: Steven? I need a trash can now!

Hyde rushed into the room and stuck out a trash can just in time for Jackie to yak. Fez held out a washcloth and she wiped her mouth. She smiled weakly at him.

Jackie: Thanks. Sorry, this is so gross. Oooh a muffin!

Kelso chuckled slightly and pat Hyde on the back: Congratulations man!


End file.
